Denial
by banina
Summary: Katara can't figure out what's wrong with her until Toph helps her discover that she's in love with Aang. Read And Review Please!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar nor do I own the song "I won't say I'm in love" **

**a/n:** _toph and aang are 16 katara is 17 going on 18 and sokka is 19. the words in italics are when kataras singing and the bold ones are for when toph is singing. i thought that this situation would be cute if it actually happened on the show so i sort of just took it from my mind and put it here! R R PLEASE! yep this is my sad attempt at a songfic unless you like it then its not such a sad attempt_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The soft sounds of the flickering fire and the nature songs of outdoors were the only sounds to be heard. There had never been a more quiet dinner then tonight. Once in a while Toph or Sokka might speak up but nothing seemed to reach the level of a full conversation. Aang was staring at Katara. His face had this indescribable emotion that she could not seem to place. When her eyes met his a chill went down her spine. The group was still together three years after the war. Aang had grown his dark brown hair, and his face was no longer child like. In fact his face was quite handsome, and when he smiled . . oh that smile made her knees go weak and when he touched her even the slightest brush of the hands made her feel as though she would faint. Her heart was beating out of control and her cheeks became hot when she looked about his muscles showing in the sleeveless shirt he was currently wearing.

With her feet Toph could sense what was happening to Katara, and it was quite amusing. Toph could tell who she was thinking of . . Aang. Katara suddenly was breathing heavily almost panting as she tried her hardest to look away from her friends.

"I uh I think . . I think I need a minute alone." Katara said quietly as she walked into the forest near a stream away from the group.

Sokka shrugged as she left, and Aang continued to stare at her. Toph stood up from her seat, it was time to talk to Katara. Katara's rapid heart beats and unsteady breathing had been happening more and more often. Feeling for Katara's vibrations she walked in the direction she felt her walking to.

Katara kneeled at the stream catching her breath. She looked deeply into the rippling reflection of her face and splashed it with her hand. "I'm not in love, I'm not in love! He's my best friend!" She whispered harshly at herself. She removed her shoes and lifted her dress to her thighs sitting by the edge of the glistening water dipping in her feet. She sighed as she sang softly at first and gradually becoming louder with each word.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement,  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the agrivation  
That's ancient history,  
Been there  
Done that_

Toph pushed herself from the tree she was leaning against walking behind Katara, and began to sing.

**Who'd ya think you're kidding?  
He's the earth and heaven to ya  
Try to keep it hidden, honey I can see right through ya  
Girl ya can't conceal it  
I know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of**

_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
_

**You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh oh**

_It's too...cliché  
I won't say I'm in love_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when ya start out  
My head is screaming "get a grip, girl!"  
"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" _

**You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feelin'  
Baby, I'm not lying, hon I saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown up  
When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it back?  
**

_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no_

**Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
You're doing flips read my lips you're in love**

_You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say I'm in love_

_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no_

**Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!**

_The scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love_

**You're doing flips read my lips you're in love**  
**Girl, don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love**

_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Ooooooh  
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in . . . ._

Katara turned around only to find that Toph was no longer there. Instead Aang was sitting behind her with a small smile on his face. He brought his hands to her soft bright red cheeks. He brought his face close to hers, slowly running one of his hands through her soft thick hair while the other stayed on her face. He placed his lips on hers ever so gently. Aang pulled away staring deeply into oceans of exquisite blue with the softest of smiles on his face.

" _. . love.." _Katara whispered the note. He giggled and pushing her head closer to his kissed her smooth lips with as much passion and love he could possibly give her.

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**


End file.
